<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一场短暂燃烧的梦 by Ulaanbarrt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350584">一场短暂燃烧的梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulaanbarrt/pseuds/Ulaanbarrt'>Ulaanbarrt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulaanbarrt/pseuds/Ulaanbarrt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>告别没有预告，没有理由。<br/>但他记得那是心脏里永不熄灭的温度。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>邢张 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一场短暂燃烧的梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>欣正坐在我身上一下又一下耸动着，我有点被他弄得受不了，也坐起来，抱着他说，你要累坏我了，慢点儿。于是他坏心眼地收紧自己，我几乎要被他夹出来。<br/>
早着呢，这就不行啦？他小声地喘，加快速度在我身上颠簸。<br/>
1.<br/>
我跟张欣在学校认识，我是实习老师，他是学生。头一次我见他，个子比我矮了近半头，校服不大合身，笑起来眼尾拉长可以飞到太阳穴。</p><p>2.</p><p>        我上班的时候骑一辆山地车，自己组装的，之前在新阳路一家自行车行干过，那时候我因为打架被北京的学校劝退。不过十分钟我就能装好一辆车，可以多赚五块钱，现在可能手有点生。那天下班早，我看见一个学生坐在我那辆车上，看见我就赶紧跑了。后来才知道是张欣。<br/>
有一天我看见他又蹲在那儿。我走进去，问他：怎么了？张欣没有预料，被吓得重心不稳，摔坐到地上，眼睛使劲睁大了瞪我。不一会儿他拍了拍屁股站起来：一直想有辆山地车，想了特别久，你这辆车我观察了，全校最酷，漆也上得特别好看。<br/>
我说，喜欢可以借你骑几天。<br/>
他笑了，眼尾向上挑，不太好意思。<br/>
“真的假的？”<br/>
我摸出裤兜里的车钥匙递过去。<br/>
假的，我说。<br/>
“谢谢啊，我就这个学校的学生，明天还你！”<br/>
这小孩还挺高兴。</p><p>        张欣拿上钥匙，开锁的瞬间下课铃响了。他骑上我那辆车，混杂在一众学生鱼贯而出，我反应过来，喊，哎，你逃课了吧！<br/>
3.<br/>
张欣同学，广播站的现任站长，小有名声。之后我在教导处又碰到他一回，好家伙，进门如同仙境，烟雾缭绕。高城老师招呼我过去，烟灰缸里一摞子烟灰，说，小邢，正好你来，把这学生看好了，我去上个大号，别让这兔崽子溜。我说，嗯。<br/>
我知道男孩这个时候普遍有点爱闹，老师也不好说什么，最有效的方式就是让他们面壁思过。我看见高老师拐进卫生间，就搬了把椅子让张欣先坐着。但这小孩没坐，背过手站在角落里，眼睛又直勾勾地往窗外去。窗外一片白，冬季的冰冷刺刀长驱直入，开着门就能穿膛，张欣把脖子缩起来抵抗寒冷，轻微地发抖。我摸了摸暖气片，不太热，走过去把门关上。他踮起脚尖，猫着步子悄悄挪到我身后，钥匙提溜到我眼前摆动。我转过去，他说，那啥，邢老师，钥匙先还你，谢谢啊。我拿回钥匙，说，行，今儿下雪了，还是不骑的好，小心摔着。<br/>
4.<br/>
实习也算是有了个比较正式的工作，我不准备定居，就在安松街租下一套一室一厅的楼房，老是老，不过还有双人床，沙发，厨房，洗衣机和电视机，过得去。最巧的是，每天上班能碰到张欣。没事我就捎带他一起，他今年十七，马上十八，我俩只差几岁，十来百去就像好哥们，无话不谈。尽管熟到这种地步，张欣搭我顺风车的时候我还是后怕。他喜欢按着我肩膀站起来，他管这个叫大鹏展翅。  </p><p>        张欣一放学就钻来我家看碟，武侠的，喜剧的，动作的，他都爱看，经常在我家留宿，躺在我的床上打发夜晚，睡觉时就是混世魔王，手脚不老实，我经常要在不打扰他的情况下将他拉开，保证自己的睡眠。对整宿不回家这件事，他美名其曰以学习功课，写晚了就留下睡觉为由，逃过他爸妈的法眼。</p><p>        周末张欣按照惯例来我家玩，神情鬼鬼祟祟。我问他怎么了，他说，邢哥，我被一女孩儿亲了。我说，那很好啊，姑娘好看吗？他说，好看。我心里突然有种茫然的感觉，这不对。他凑近过来，用一种询问的眼光，说，亲上去没啥感觉，原来跟女的也就那样。我说，哦。末了他又补了一句，邢哥，你跟女孩亲过吗？其实真就他妈那样，你知道我是咋想的不？我从茶几上摸出一根烟点着，心里想，狗屁，没人听一个小孩的风流韵事。张欣见我没反应，撇撇嘴没趣地坐回去。我起身拿了碟片放进碟机，我说，我们看《喋血双雄》吧。张欣嗯了一声，夺过我的烟抽，果不其然，呛着了。我说，你小子别抽烟，对身体不好。他把烟摁进烟灰缸，说，那你还过肺。这玩意儿真就这么好抽？嗳……窗户咋还打开了？我冻半天呢。我说，没啥好抽的。就散散烟味。我把窗户关上了，房间又暖和起来。电影开始还有一段时间。我顿了顿，说，其实跟姑娘接吻感觉挺好的。张欣给了我个大白眼。<br/>
5.<br/>
学校放了寒假，我没回家，只给父母打了一通电话。我说，我在这边过得挺好。我爸说，真准备一辈子就这么干下去了？我说，苦是苦过了，下一步还没想好。我妈又接过电话，说，那挺好的，爸妈其实还是希望你能继续回去上学。我说，嗯，看运气吧，我去看看锅里的菜，家里别担心我，一切都好。然后挂掉电话。<br/>
6.<br/>
过完了年，张欣借口怕我无聊，又钻进我家。说实话，我也有点想他。 他说，我在家里喘气都被我妈嫌弃，邢哥，还是你这儿好。我呵呵笑两声，把手放上他脑袋，发现这小子过起年又蹿高不少，快到我头顶了。张欣从深红色大衣兜里神秘兮兮地掏出一张碟，说，咱俩现在看吧。我把那张冰凉的碟放进碟机，张欣脱掉了外套搁到沙发上，接着脱掉衬衣外面的毛衫。我问他，什么片儿？张欣故作神秘，我不告诉你。我说，不会是你偷拿的吧！张欣终于绷不住了，挥舞着胳膊：嗳…哎！我一哥们儿拿给我的盗版碟…说是内什么。我说：什么？</p><p>        影片开始了。两具男性肉体占满屏幕，荷尔蒙气息呼之欲出。张欣一惊，条件反射地别过了头:我那朋友明明说是一男一女的！<br/>
我不是第一次看到这样的场面，但还是赶紧关上了电视机。张欣半天才敢回头，双眼愣怔地看着我。我把手掌贴上他的脖颈，没有回避。我说，你那朋友不太靠谱。张欣点点头，说，果然是盗版的，开学要揍那小子一顿。我不经意瞟过他下身，发现那里鼓起一大包，生理需求生理需求。张欣咬着下唇，努力藏起小帐篷，我拿开他遮挡的手拉开裤链，伸进他的内裤里。我说，第一次替人做手活，你难受要告诉我。张欣脸红到耳朵根，闭着眼睛点头。我握着他那根发育良好的灼热上下揉搓，他躺进沙发，手搭在眼睛上，张开嘴大声喘，邢哥，邢哥。<br/>
我也有反应了。张欣没能坚持多久，泄在我手里。我起身去厕所解决，发现高潮的时候脑子里都是张欣全身的烫红和喘息。我突然想通了一件事情，他是故意的。我冲了个澡，腰上围了条浴巾走出去：张欣，回吧，出来这么晚爸妈该担心了。张欣看见我，一言不发，嘴上被自己咬出一片牙印，拾起衣服走了。</p><p>        街口有一个卖盗版片的，放假时生意很兴隆，几乎都是学生，曾经拉住我问，兄弟，买片儿不？都是好东西，男的和女的，女的和女的，男的和男的，我这儿都有，全着呢！</p><p>7.</p><p>        事情到此便一发不可收拾，自从开了学，张欣有一段时间没来过我家，我在学校也尽量避着他走。年级组的袁老师和吴老师正在撮合我和童晓，童晓是新来的实习老师，教语文，谈吐文静，父亲是军人，母亲是医生，穿不同样式的碎花裙，发尾垂到背后，长得很像张曼玉。最重要的是，大家觉着我俩很配。童晓说，要不我们先试试？我说，我带你去看电影吧。<br/>
8.<br/>
这天我和童晓有了很大的进展，我们在附近的公园里手牵着手，散了一晚上的步，差一点就要接吻。等到我回家，发现家门口坐着张欣。他抬起眼皮看我，没什么表情。他说，邢老师，这么晚了不回家。我打开门，给他让了一条过道。我说，你先进去，外面冷。张欣抱着胳膊走进去，初春的风还很硬实，把他吹僵了。我说，你怎么这么晚了不回家？他说，你怎么这么晚了，不回家？我说，我有事忙，耽搁了一会儿，起码你应该给我打个电话。他说，邢老师，我能借你的自行车吗？我说，明天我要用，你能等等吗？张欣说，那个童老师，是你女朋友？我说，还不算，试探阶段。张欣拉开抽屉把上次的碟刨出来，重新放回碟机。她没来过你家吧？张欣说。我摇摇头，张欣脱了自己的校服外套，里面一件红毛衣。张欣说，邢哥，你这里太热了。我说，这么晚了，你还是在我这儿睡吧，我在客厅。他低下头咬嘴唇边上的死皮，得有一会儿，突然抬起头按开电视机，说，我们看电视吧。</p><p>9.</p><p> </p><p>       电视里还是那两个男人，赤诚相对，我坐在沙发上，张欣坐在我腿上，毫无章法地啃我，红毛衣被他抛在脚边。我说，你家里人知道你不回去了吧？你成年了吗？张欣咬上我的嘴巴，囫囵着回答我：他们知道。我早他妈成年了，你到底跟不跟我做？我说，你什么时候发现我的？他脸上突然涨红，接着幼稚而凶狠地剥掉我的衬衣，我吃痛一声。</p><p>        我的嘴唇被他咬破了。</p><p>        理智重新回来半个，我一把推开他，我说，不行，童晓跟我还没个结果呢。他停下来，说，邢老师，你当时跟我也没个了结啊？我妥协了。我说，你别这个时候叫我老师，很别扭。张欣又开始动起来，解开我的裤子，手像我之前对他那样伸进去。他说，邢哥，这个角度看你，我一男的都觉得好看。我说，你想好了吗？张欣愣怔了一下，手仍在动作，说，我想了都快俩月了！屋外有人放礼炮，一簇一簇的在高空炸开，好看。屋里没灯，窗外五颜六色的烟火和电视屏的亮光穿过张欣浅色的工字背心，融进他背上的细汗里。他又在啃我，但我觉得应该帮他一把，把舌尖伸进去。交缠之间张欣撤出，说，邢哥，老邢，你别劝我回家。我摸了摸他的眼眶，说，继续吧。张欣又说，你和那个童老师，真的不配。我正在感受那只手带给我的快感，说，嗯。</p><p>        张欣全裸着，正在学着视频里的男人给自己润滑，他的动作很慢，光是看见他这样就已经忍不住。他再一次跨坐到我身上，脸上一阵红晕，我配合地拽下半截裤子，他捉着我对准了那个湿漉漉的洞口直接坐进去半根。我闷哼一声，感觉眼前白光一闪而过。张欣却怎么也不肯再动，呲牙咧嘴，说，好疼。我扶着他的屁股退出来一点，他又大叫一声。我握着他的下身纾解，借此转移张欣的疼痛。这还是不够，张欣忍住呻吟凑过来和我接吻，我不想让他再啃我，我说，你学着点，接着双手摸到他胸前，舌头伸进他嘴巴里。他很快就学会了如何交换唾液，激烈地回吻。我按着他向上挺，他上身软在我怀里，我说，没事，我也是第一次。张欣盯着我看了会儿，重新坐直，眼里一片晶莹，慢慢上下动作。我说，你哭了？张欣开始抑制不住地大喘，没有啊？我低喘着，还疼吗？张欣一下子坐到底，大喊一声。我捂上他的嘴，我说，房子不隔音，不要扰民。张欣点点头，发出呜呜的声音。我把手拿开，他说，邢哥，佳栋…佳栋，啊。我说，欣欣…我。我也分不清是那种叫声是碟片里的还是张欣。&lt;</p><p>        欣欣正坐在我身上一下又一下耸动着，得心应手。我被他弄得受不了，也坐起来，抱着他说，你要累坏我了，慢点儿。于是他坏心眼地收紧自己，我几乎要被他夹出来。他说，还早着呢，这你就不行了？ 我说，明天还要去学校。他又缩紧了，双臂揽着我的脖颈，脸侧到一边，眼尾上扬，抿起嘴偷笑。我搂着他的身体让他躺到沙发上，把那双小腿搭上肩膀冲刺。</p><p>我用手帮他释放一次，张欣瘫软过去。电视机黑了屏，微弱的月光穿过我俩的身体，烧得高热，一片火红。我伏在张欣身上，他半闭着眼睛，说，邢哥，我想上厕所…你眼睛怎么红了？我被他吓了一跳，赶紧撤出来。我说，我有干眼症，眼睛容易发炎。你先去厕所吧。张欣的手摸到我下身，重新让我进去。他说，我开玩笑呢，哥。我重新压回去，过了几分钟，又射进欣的身体里。</p><p>        我俩在沙发上温存了一会儿，我听说精液留在身体里会生病，我又抱着张欣去冲了热水。张欣眼睛已经睁不开，我说，你困就睡会儿，我帮你洗，张欣点点头，睡着了。最后我用毛巾帮欣擦干身体，抱他回房间的双人床上，再把沙发套扯下来，倒了点洗衣粉扔进洗衣机。重新躺回张欣的身边已经凌晨，他的手脚又爬到我身上。</p><p>        我起得很早，决定先把欣送过去。他说，你要去接那姓童的。我说，别这样称呼人家，没带过你也是老师。他说，随你的便。他下车的时候走路还是一瘸一拐，他同学好不容易碰上狼狈的张欣，立马调侃他：昨晚让谁打了？张欣咬着牙恨恨地骂回去，去你大爷的，小太爷昨天晚上骑马把腿摔啦！</p><p>        那天中午我请童晓出去吃饭，我说，童晓，你很好。童晓很快就明白了，说，我们不是处得挺好吗？我说，我们还是做同事更合适。童晓想了一会儿，说，应该不是我的问题，你这人怎么突然一下这样，我还是走吧。<br/>
我跟童晓前后脚出去，恢复了普通的同事关系。</p><p>10.</p><p>        我和张欣每个周末都做爱，有的时候需要把他的嘴巴捂上。我在厨房做菜，他光着脚跑过来吻我的脖子。他说，邢哥，你什么时候嫁人？我说，啊？张欣说，这样我就能娶你了呗。我费了点力气把他抱上料理台，我说，你献够身再说吧。他说，我现在就行。我不想扫兴，专心把着锅翻炒西红柿和鸡蛋，懒得理他。</p><p>办公室里的老师对我格外上心，还在帮我张罗相亲对象。我的山地车变成张欣专用，他说，别人问我咋弄来的，我告诉他们，是跟你买来的，价钱特好商量，他们都觉得我吹牛逼。我拍拍他肩膀，说，是啊，你亏了。张欣说，切，那是我的人格魅力。<br/>
那辆车给张欣骑了小俩月，亮红色的漆皮被磕了个差不多，车把歪了两次。我说，你别老骑那么快，不然要摔。他深吸一口气，我把沾碘伏的棉花擦在他伤口上。他说，嘶！知道了，你咋跟我妈似的。我说，你爸妈一直放心你在我这儿吗？张欣眨眨眼：我可把你这尽职尽责的老师一顿猛夸啊。</p><p>        吃过饭张欣要趴在床上给我口，我说，你从哪儿学来这些怪招。<br/>
“我想试试，看碟呗。”张欣吸着我的顶端，说话含混不清。我往前挺了挺，张开嘴小小地呼气，手掌揪着他短促的发顶。张欣还不肯松口。背德感迅速将我从躯体里抽离，我一把抽出来，拍拍他脸蛋，说，来，我们换个地方。</p><p>        做完一场，我俩并肩躺在床上，浑身是汗。我问他，以后有想去的地方吗。他说，北京。我问他，为什么？他扭过头看我，说，可不完全都因为你啊，我想知道北京是什么样的。我说，很现代，很热闹，但其实也就那样。张欣说，我就想去一个比哈尔滨还大的世界……。张欣睡着了，我替他盖好被子，晚上十点多，他蹑手蹑脚的起来穿衣服，离开我家。</p><p>11.</p><p>        第二天早上，我接到同学的电话，从哈尔滨回北京，学校里碰到带过我的班主任，他跟我说，再试试吧。我说，再试试，我听您的话，回去再考一年。</p><p>        我最后一次回哈尔滨，气温骤降，我把房退了，学校已经打好招呼。唯一一台自行车带不走，我拿到车行重新修了修，留给张欣。最后一次见张欣，我俩躲进厕所里，他看我抽完一根烟，没说话。他说，早知道你该走，为啥不早说啊？你大爷的。我点上一根烟，把兜里的自行车钥匙递给他。我说，车修好了，停在车棚里，送你了。想我…就打电话。他拿走钥匙，拿过我嘴里的烟，这次比以前好，没呛着。说，你他妈的……。我摸上他肩膀，他一把推开，说，邢老师，再见。</p><p> </p><p>终<br/>
太原下雪了，已经到了出门必须穿棉袄的地步。我正在抽一支烟，盯着窗外，窗外一片白，冷空气无孔不入，我把烟扔到地上用脚踩灭，关上门，房间又暖和起来了。我想，张欣应该没骑车，北方下雪了，路上容易打滑。</p><p> </p><p>张欣</p><p>       我有一辆山地车，亮红色，一个路过我家的人送给我。但是车链子又掉了。我不想再修，眼前是那辆车在雪地里燃烧的画面:火“噌”一下烧起来，哗哗的，老好看了。<br/>



再往前走是块荒地，我用雪把它埋起来，应该没人发现吧。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>